Jily one shot
by BuzzyBee123
Summary: Lily is Drunk on the eve of Graduation from Hogwarts. She happens to walk into the shrieking shack on a night of full moon...


James

"Oi James! Wait up!"

I turned to see 3 figures running towards him, two in front of the other.

I grinned and adjusted my square framed glasses that had become lopsided while walking down the hill.

Sirius rammed into me and pushed me to the ground with shouts of laughter.

Remus and Peter helped us up and we both shook grass off ourselves.

Remus, looked me up and down with a frown and asked, "You didn't have to come down tonight James,"

I raised his thick black eyebrows. Of course I didn't want to come down tonight. I mean it wasn't like a red headed soul of a woman asked me to join her in hogsmeade for the senior's graduation night.

I sighed thinking of the possibilities I might of have had tonight.

I shook his head and looked back at Remus, "Mate, I've chosen to be here,"

Sirius jumped on my back nearly toppling both of them over again, "That's right Moony! Why would Prongs choose to have a romantic dinner with his Girlfriend rather than getting bitten and clawed at by a blood thirsty Werewolf?"

I rolled his eyes, "I'm here because I told Lily I wanted to spend my last night here with you guys,"

Remus cocked up an eyebrow, "and she took that?"

"Yup!" I said popping the P.

"Wow, she's actually gullible!"

I rolled his eyes again, "Shut up, it was the best I could come up with."

They all looked at me incredulously.

"C'mon lets go. The moon is nearly peaking," I turned but Sirius pushed him back.

"No Prongs. We'll go. You go to Lils,"

"Guys-"

"NO!" Remus shouted, "Go to her James,"

I retreated, "If that'll make you happy!"

"Ecstatic,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And then they all ran off leaving me in their dust as I turned to make my way to Hogsmeade.

Lily

"LILY! LILY! LILY!" Everyone chanted as I chugged down my 20th flagon of Fire Whiskey.

James doesn't want to spend the night with me? That's fine! I mean it's not like I might not see him again after tomorrow.

He's gonna flat with Sirius somewhere in London. Which is 9 hours away from where I live.

He hasn't even passed his stupid apparition test.

What a Dick.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I slam down the cup.

The whole pub screams with me.

I spin around with a dopey grin on my face.

"Lily?" A small voice says through the screams of all my classmates.

I turn and see no other but James Potter standing in front of me with his mouth hanging open. I look around and don't see Sirius anywhere.

I drunkenly put my hands on my hips, "Where… are allllllllllllll your friends?"

"They're at the castle, Lily are you drunk?" He asked concerned,

I hiccupped, "Nooo…. OH MY GOD JAMES! It's night time," I whispered the last bit in his ear.

He tries not to laugh as he guides me out of the pub, "It is Lil! What good observations,"

I giggle, "Wait!"

He sighs, "Yes?"

"I need another drink!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No,"

"Yeeeeesssss,"

James rolls his eyes and sits me down on a bench outside the pub, "I'll get you one more for the road ok?"

I sit up straight, "OK!" I sing cheerily.

"Stay here," He says firmly,

"Yes sir!" I salute as he swung open the pub door and strolled in.

I sit there for a minute until I hear a howl in the distance.

I stand up and clap my hands, "Here doggy doggy!"

I run off up the hill into the forest up the trail that leads to the Shrieking Shack.

"LILY NO!" I hear James drop my drink and run after me.

It may surprise you all but I'm a much faster runner than James, I'm short and quick and I seem to get even quicker when I'm drunk.

I run up and halt to a stop outside the fence of the shrieking shack until I hear the howl again. I climb over the fence and shout back, "COME MEET MY PUPPY JAMES!" and run into the Shrieking Shack.

James

I slam open the door of the Shack and hear a scream from upstairs.

"LILY!" I scream and I run up the broken stairs towards the scream.

I open the door and see Lily lying face first on the floorboards with 4 claw marks across her back.

Peter is sitting next to her with his wand chanting spells under his breath waving his wand over her.

I look in the corner and see Sirius and Remus in the corner both retransformed into their human bodies.

Sirius stands up and charges towards me, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He screams,

Tears form in my eyes, "She didn't know Sirius and she's drunk what was I supposed to do?"

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM HERE!"

"I know! I tried but I went in to buy her another drink and-"

"ANOTHER DRINK? SHE DIDN'T FUCKING NEED ANOTHER DRINK! SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY DRUNK ENOUGH!"

Anger boiled up in my stomach, "AT LEAST I DIDN'T LEAVE HER A NOTE TELLING HER TO COME HERE!"

Sirius silenced as I continued, "YEAH! MAYBE I WAS STUPID TO LEAVE HER ALONE! MAYBE IT WAS STUPID TO BUY HER ANOTHER FUCKING DRINK! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD WIN THE STUPIDEST IDEA AWARD? YOU AND WHAT YOU DID YOU REMUS LAST YEAR! AT LEAST I HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY THAT IT WAS MY FUCKING FAULT!"

I pushed Sirius aside and turned to Remus, "I'm really sorry mate,"

He looked up at me with tortured eyes, "It's fine mate,"

I knelt down beside Lily and helped Peter with the healing spells.

Lily

I opened my eyes to blearing sunlight, a major headache and pain across my back.

I looked to my left and found James lying in a chair next to my bed.

"James," I say my voice musky

His eyes shot open, "Shit Lils, you gave me a real right scare,"

I smile, "what exactly happened last night James?"

He swallowed, "You ran into the woods while I was buying you another drink-"

"Well that explains the headache,"

He smiled weakly, "Then you ran into the Shrieking Shack," he took a deep breath, "Now the next thing I tell you you cannot repeat to anyone else Lils, I mean it,"

I nod frowning wondering what the fuck he was talking about,

"Remus is a werewolf Lil,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously? I already knew that James,"

"what?!"

"I've known since the second month in first year,"

"Shit,"

"I didn't tell anyone,"

"thank fucking god," He sighed,

"what happened after I went in the Shack?"

"Remus was still in his werewolf form when you came in and he clawed you,"

"Ouch,"

"Fucking Ouch alright,"

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Did you really find out that fast in our first year?"

"Yep!"

"how?"

"Well I bought a 6th year DATD book and read about Werewolves there and-"

"You really should of been a Ravenclaw,"

"Fuck no,"

And we both laughed


End file.
